


Candy or Me?

by chelleP



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelleP/pseuds/chelleP
Summary: Kind of a fluffy take on the two youngest members of the show/manga. Yaya's sweet tooth followed her into young-adult years, but Kairi helped her dial it down. However, today, they might become each other's obsession.Sometimes, enough times, a lot of the time, both of them can be stubborn. Yet, here is a situation where working it out involved other methods.- Keep in mind that they are older than they are in the original show.





	Candy or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking, love you already.

Kairi was planning a presentation while sitting on Yaya's brown couch in her living room. He looked up and saw Yaya sitting on the floor with a magazine, chewing something. A smile lined her lips and her eyes glistened with content as she continued to eat what he could easily assume to be candy. The red wrapper that had yet to be discarded, sat in her hands, confirming it was one of the many sweets he had warned her to quit indulging in.

"Yaya," he called, though it was more of a sigh.

"Mmm?" She hummed questionably, not bothering to lift her head to face him.

"You just had multiple dozens of sugar. You know it's bad to eat so much. You could get cavities. Then you will have to go to the dentist."

"Mm-mh. I brush my teeth afterwards so I won't get cavities and I won't have to go to those scary, creepy dentists. I try not to make eye contact while they stare down at me, but it happens when they come near me with the tools." She shuddered.

Kairi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He couldn't understand the reason she decided to keep this childish thing stuck in her head. She had grown up and was well aware that not everyone had ill intentions towards her, especially not her teeth. But, she still managed to fear the people that took care of them when she failed to.

He eyed the few scattered pieces next to her feet. "Not having more candy won't hurt, will it?" He questioned, causing her gaze to snap to him in horror.

"Yes it will. You know how much I love it," she said innocently.

He frowned, flashes of the numerous times she had come to him for assistance sweeping through his mind. He hated to see her cry or worry that the leftover residue might never get removed and he didn't want to see it again. He didn't want to hear her agonizingly painful groans due to stomach aches either. In the end, he wasn't able to do much other than hand her medicines and rub her back. 

He knew how these things went, yet his weakness for her was beyond him. Just a little leniency, and she goes all out.

-

He watched as her hands reached for the other ones, but his voice made her hault.

"Come on, Yaya. You've had enough for today. Besides, you'll be whining about it being glued to your mouth later."

She thought about his logic for a moment and saw the concern spiral in his eyes, causing her heart to swell. He cared for her and always got her to do the right thing when she was blinded by the common factor of sugar. She knew that. In fact, she knew it all too well.

When Kairi had advised her to settle down on her savory favorites for the sake of her health, she understood and willingly went along with his idea. Little did she know that meant he was going to divert her from it all, completely cutting them from her choices of food. After her longing to taste them again had become unbearable, he had finally came around and let her cheat.

She wasn't going to let him start chastising and take it away so early, regardless of the number she's already consumed.

Letting her cravings take control of her, she smirked evilly and popped another colored sweet in her mouth. She stared endearingly at him, hissing out, "No."

Kairi blinked in bewilderment, an unknown feeling stirring inside of him. Of course, it wasn't the first time she had denied him or voiced her opinions. She always had. But, something about the way she did--the way she taunted him, made him eager to take action.

To steal that candy from her.

He stood and walked over to her, the work on his laptop forgotten.

Her eyes followed his body as he sat and she was shocked at his demeanor. The way his shoulders slink made him come off as relaxed, but the way his dark, jade irises seared into her hers, conveyed a different message. It came off as, daring, or cocky even.

A warmth washed through her body, and she tried her hardest not to let him see that this change, had affected her so greatly. Though, she couldn't lie to herself. She liked it, relished in it. It made her more sinful than she ever had been, and strangely, that was the thing that willed her on.

She craned her neck to the side and knitted her brows. "What? Do you think sitting here will stop me from.."

Her words caught in her throat when Kairi's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her forward smoothly. She stares at him, her eyes wide and mouth snapped shut. Her cheeks began to redden as he leered down at her, some kind of keenness settling into his features. His breath wisps across her check and his eyes land on her bright, ample lips. This makes a curious smile nestle into her face and she knows what was coming next.

He brought his mouth down onto hers, somehow too chaste for the both of them, though it was a normal kiss that would usually satisfy them for the day. But, today and this moment was different. There was desire, a craving for more growing in the both of them.

His palm glides to the hem of her clothing, but does not dip beneath them. Instead, he travels higher, to the center where electric shocks seemed to gather when he touched there. She straightens under his hand and her fingers dig into the shirt he wore. Now, he thought it was much too thin. He could feel the warmth of her digits, her nails pressing against his sensitive skin, and he didn't want to admit to himself that this had such a great effect on him.

He drew closer and her neck lolled over into the cushion that was the couch behind her. With a slight rearrangement of their heads, he parts her lips and she invites him eagerly. Her tongue instantly begins to tangle with his, but he manages to calm her by grasping her delicate hands in his strong ones. 

He takes control over the pace, making it sensual and deep. It nearly makes him forget about his mission to steal the candy from her. She certainly does, too caught up in the way the muscle in her wet cavern caresses. A sigh flows from her, only adding to his satisfaction of taking the strawberry-flavored circle from right between her jaws so easily.

Then, once she finally realizes that it had disappeared, she whines. Soon, she is pressing a palm against his chest and gasps meet the once quiet air. After awhile, she whispers to him, "If you wanted some, all you had to do was ask."

He smirks and leans down to place a kiss at the side her lips teasingly. "I'd rather take what I want into my own hands, or in this situation, take what I want from your.." Her giggles completely drown him out and he smiles at her contently. 

Her eyes flicker up to meet his and he wonders what is going on inside of her head. Before he can attempt to stop her, she plops another piece into her mouth. She grips his collar tight, a signal that she wouldn't let him go until she decided, and crashes her lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much my first fanfic ever. This idea is old, from way back when I first watched the show as a youngin' and sparse anime watcher. Thanks for reading to the end, you're awesome for that. I'd appreciate feedback.
> 
> This was also posted on Wattpad (I know, haha), under the same username with an underscore.
> 
> \-- I cringed a little while reading it back. I realized that I wanted to make a complete other or new part for them, instead of editing another version of this older one. It feels better that way, since I started to take this "candy" idea into a completely different direction than I intended while spontaneously writing it in the middle of reviewing this one. Basically, I want to change this, but it'd be better if I do a separate part. Is that okay and something to look forward too?
> 
> ALSO, what should this actually be rated for audiences?


End file.
